


never should have left

by imbexx2103



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Ghostbur, Lmanburg, Original Character(s), Protectiveness, Sam Nook - Freeform, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, sbi family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbexx2103/pseuds/imbexx2103
Summary: the first thing maeve saw when she arrived in l'manburg with phil was her twin brother press the button to destroy the home him and their younger adoptive brother had made for themselves.she was left with one less brother and an awfully big mess to clean up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	never should have left

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> just a real quick disclaimer, techno isn't phil's son in this. canonically he isn't and as much i love the sleepy bois family, following the canon storyline somewhat will be easier and make more sense if this isn't the case. phil is the adoptive father of biological twins maeve and wilbur and (not related) younger brother tommy. techno is a friend of phil's, they've know each other for a very long time so he knows maeve, wilbur and tommy well. as for tubbo, he's not phil's adoptive son, but he's been tommy's friend since they were very young and doesn't have any living relatives so phil was like a father figure.  
> okay, enjoy!  
> bex

_to phil and maeve,_

_i don't even know if this is going to get to you on time but god, i hope it does._

_wilbur has lost his bloody marbles, as i told you in my last letter, we have been exiled from our home by the new president schlatt, he's a right dick. anyway, techno arrived! he's helping us take down schlatt, we're fighting back and it's awesome. i mean, i guess you know he came... he was with you after all but that's beside the point; he got here safe and I thought you should know._

_but that's not why i'm writing. it's wilbur. like i said, he's lost is marbles and not like the way old people do. it's scary. he keeps talking about blowing up l'manburg and how we should just be the 'bad guys'. i don't want to be the bad guy. i just want to go home to my friends._

_i know you're both busy doing... well whatever it is you're up to these days. i feel bad asking because you've already sent techno, but please i don't know what wilbur's going to do anymore. a couple weeks ago he made techno and i properly fight out an argument. techno went easy on me obviously but wil wasn't going to let us just walk away._

_please, i'm really scared dad._

_love you both,_

_tommy_

the letter felt as if it was burning through maeve's trousers as she and her father’s horse’s galloped through the plains.

“how are you so calm?” she blurted out.

phil glanced over at her, away from the compass in his left hand, “i’m not calm, i’m just better at appearing calm. being a father will teach you that.”

the girl huffed, “what could have possibly happened? i mean, yeah, wil has always been quite…”

“fanatical?” he suggested.

“well, i was going to say passionate,” she shrugged, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear to stop it blowing around in front of her in the wind. “he gets very intense about things, but not to the extent tommy described. i mean, getting tech and tommy to fight? the fuck is he on?”

phil’s gaze returned to the fields ahead, “i don’t know. i just hope we get there before anything bad can happen.”

she nodded, hands anxiously gripping the reins and urging her horse to ride faster.

after what felt like far too long the pair could see the skyline of the lands tommy and wilbur had described to them. it was mesmerising.

their pace slowed to a brisk trot, the ‘clip clop’ of the hooves on the wooden path echoed down the seemingly deserted area. in the distance, the sound of a voice speaking into microphone could just about be heard.

maeve put a hand out, reaching across to get phil’s attention. the pair came to a stop, silencing the footsteps so she could hear.

“tubbo, ... good kid and ... better spy,” the muffled sound spoke out.

“is that wilbur? did he just say tubbo?” maeve furrowed her eyebrows, “come on, quick!”

they picked their pace back up and started hearing tubbo making some sort of speech. there was occasional cheering and he kept speaking to what sounded like a pretty large crowd.

phil and maeve had almost reached the origin of what was the only noise for miles. up on a podium stood tubbo, wrapping up some sort of speech as a crowd of people, including tommy, below him cheered.

the pair rapidly dismounted their horses and were about to rush over to tommy when phil spotted wilbur slipping out of the crowd and away from everyone else.

“maeve,” he grabbed her arm.

“what?” she furrowed her eyebrows until he gestured towards her twin’s stealthy getaway.

they both followed behind him as he made his way into a small opening built into the side of small hill. by the time they reached it, he was far ahead in a room at the end of the long, narrow hallway. as they neared the room, moving silently, they heard him yelling to himself in rage.

“the thing that i built this nation for doesn’t exist anymore. the thing i worked towards doesn’t exist anymore.”

maeve suddenly understood what tommy meant when he said wilbur had lost it. she’d never heard the man sound so unhinged and it set her extremely on edge.

“it’s over.” he spoke, his voice certain as he looked at a button on the wall.

now that maeve and phil has managed to get to the room, she took a moment to look around. scrawled over the walls, scratched in jagged handwriting were the lyrics to the national anthem of l’manburg. maeve only knew this because wilbur had written it in a letter to her in excitement at the lyrics he’d written. she’d thought it was great but it just suddenly felt very sinister to her.

“what are you doing?” phil spoke up, making wilbur jump and turn around.

“phil?” he breathed out in disbelief, “maeve?”

“wilbur, what are you doing?” she repeated their father’s question.

“it’s not there anymore, you know?” he rested his hands on the back of the chair infant of the button, looking down.

“l’manburg? it is there,” phil pointed out, “it seems like you’ve just won it back, wil.”

“PHIL, I’M ALWAYS SO CLOSE TO PRESSING THIS BUTTON, PHIL!” he screamed, grabbing the back of the chair and throwing it against the wall in agitation, “i have been here like seven or eight times i have been here.” his hands moved to grip his hair tightly, “i’ve been here _so_ many times.”

the sound of fireworks sounded in the background could be heard, which made maeve want to run and check that her younger brother was okay but she was glued to the spot.

“they’re fighting, they’re _fighting_!” he exclaimed in exasperation.

“and you want to just blow it all up?” maeve asked, voice barely above a whisper, slowly edging towards him.

“i do, i do, i think i-” he rubbed his face with a groan.

“you fought so hard to get this land back, so hard,” phil reminded him.

“i don’t even know if it works anymore,” he muttered, eyes dead set on the button, before turning back to them, “i could… i could press it and it might-”

he didn’t finish his sentence but they both knew what he meant. there was a sort of childish excitement and glee in his eyes which unnerved his sister.

“do you really want to take that risk?” phil reasoned with him, “there is a lot of tnt potentially connected to that button.”

wilbur looked back at the button, “there was a saying. there was a saying, by a traiter, once part of l’manburg, eret.”

“yeah?” phil nodded.

“he had a saying,” wilbur lifted a hand to the burrow and glanced back at his sister and adoptive father, “ _it was never meant to be_.”

_click._

“o-oh my god,” maeve gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

“you didn’t,” phil gaped.

_hiss._

at the sound of the tnt being ignited, the man grabbed his two children and shielded them as best he could with his wings. wilbur held a hand up in salute, proud of what he’d just done.

the moment the blast was over and phil let them go, she scrambled away from him, no longer recognising him as her brother. she turned to her father, “phil, your wings.”

the once stunning, white wings were charred and broken, falling limp behind him.

he breathed heavily, clearly in immense pain, “i- i’m fine. are you okay?”

she nodded before a moment of realisation washed over as she glanced out at the massive hole that had appeared behind where the button once sat.

_tommy._

“oh my god, tommy,” she jumped to her feet and after receiving the okay from phil, darted out of the room in the search for the younger boy, praying he hadn’t be hurt, or worse, killed, in the blast. maeve sprinted down the hallway and rounded the the corner to where the podium once sat. she frantically looked around for any sign of he brother. people were gathering around the hole. when her eyes locked onto the all too familiar red and white shirt she somehow ran even faster.

tommy was was lying on the ground unconscious, he had burn marks on his arms and his face was bloodied - probably from the impact of him hitting the floor.

“tommy,” she fell to her knees next to him, lifting his head into her lap softly, “come on, kiddo, open your eyes for me.” maeve pressed her first and middle finger to his neck almost crying in relief when she felt a pulse, muttering a “thank fuck.”

“is he okay?” the voice of toby yelled running to the side of his unconscious best friend. he did a double take when he noticed who the person next tommy was, “m-maeve?! you’re here!’ he threw his arms around her hugging her tight.

“hi tobes,” she whispered, holding him close.

“where’s my fucking hug?” they let go of each other at the sound of tommy’s grumbles beneath them.

“tommy,” she pulled him so he was sitting up and held him in her arms, “i’m so glad you’re okay.”

"i missed you," he mumbled into her shirt.

"i missed you too, kiddo," she pressed a kiss on his head.


End file.
